Hybridization and washing devices currently used typically utilize thermostatic, humidistatic, and horizontal stationary methods. The disadvantages of such methods include poor hybridization efficiency and undesirable CV (coefficient of variation) for quantification analysis. The little space between the biochip slide and the cover slip hampers the free flow of the hybridization buffer and impairs the uniformity of hybridization efficiency across the chip. Chinese patent “A GENE CHIP HYBRIDIZATION APPARATUS” (ZL 200420049238.0) discloses a device for biochips having a frame and a carrier platform inside the frame. The carrier platform developed such a motion pattern that the axis perpendicular to the carrier wobbles around an axis perpendicular to the ground with a constant angle, thus any point on the carrier moves perpendicularly in a sinusoidal way and the amplitude increases along the radial direction on the carrier platform. The carrier platform holds a container accommodating biochips. The carrier platform of the device is capable of engaging in particular periodic motions to facilitate flowing of the buffer inside the hybridization chamber. The following problems, however, still exist: 1. Without a temperature control system, the device usually need an external thermostatic environment, such as water bath, for hybridization; 2. The chips remain tilted at all time once they are loaded onto the carrier. The device has to be turned on immediately after the chips are loaded, otherwise the buffer will leak out if the chips are left in a tilted position; 3. Additional devices or instruments are needed after hybridization for washing the chips.